


教授

by Aphroditemars



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditemars/pseuds/Aphroditemars
Summary: 就是好学生和教授之间的小心思罢了
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 4





	教授

今天你又被教授单独留下了，不是因为成绩的问题，正相反，你可以算得上他的得意门生了，你一边在心里猜想着被留下的原因，一边祈祷着能快点离开。

不要误会，他并不是什么猥琐油腻的中年叫兽，也对你没有非分之想，至少你认为他没有。

他很好，你想着，Hiddleston 教授是你们系里公认的绅士，当然英国并不缺乏绅士，可是他身上那些美好的特质简直完美的让人移不开目光，不乏有许多女教员和学生们对他有些打算，当然你也不例外。

你作为他的课代表，时常的见面，单独的相处使你对教授更加着迷了。当然了这也使你很困扰，起初你以为自己只是单纯的崇拜他，可是渐渐的，你开始有了别的想法。

你希望他是你的，是你一个人的，当你意识到，你渴望拥有他时，你被这种想法吓坏了。

先不说你们相差了十几岁的年龄，他那种温和的人，在知道你对他的小心思时会不会厌恶你呢？

你不敢继续往后想了，你一次次的告诫自己，控制好自己的心态，可是爱情这种东西并不是那么好控制的，一旦种子发了芽，便从此一发不可收拾。

你为此还向他提出过辞去课代表身份的请求，当然了他没有同意，理由是什么：他已经习惯你在身边了？

怪不得你多想，这可是他的原话：我已经习惯你在我身边了！伴随着他坚定的目光，如果你继续要求更换课代表，你都要佩服自己的铁石心肠了。

所以那次的谈话以你最终红着脸走出办公室为结束，你靠在他办公室门口的墙边，抱着他上课要用的一摞课件，打算着等什么时候让他习惯习惯别人。

从那次以后，每次单独相处时，他总是会旁敲侧击的问到他在你心目中的形象问题。这种时候总是使你很为难，因为你已经失去了客观评价他的能力，你总要绞尽脑汁的，尽量不带有任何私人情感的给出评价。

有时他会对你犹豫不决的表现发出质疑，“这么困难么？”他终于问出了口，“评价一下我的上课表现，就这么困难？让你一言难尽么？”他有些失落。

要知道同院系的老师们对于他的上课风格可是赞赏有加的，可是你作为他的得意门生，却犹豫不决，不知道如何评价。

“不是的，教授，您讲的很好，只是我……对不起教授，是我的问题”，你心虚的解释着。

他决定不再为难你，递给你一摞卷子，示意你出去等他。

你沮丧的靠在墙上，在心里咒骂着自己糟糕的表现，面对着他，你快要不能正常的思考了，不能再这样下去了。

从那以后，你总是在上课时尽量靠后排坐着，把不必要的见面推脱掉，或者把机会送给那些思慕着他的同学们，这使你积攒了一票好人缘，可是你却十分羡慕那些能没心没肺的追着他跑的姑娘们。

几周过去了，除了上课时间，你们几乎没有几次见面机会，终于今天，在你快要抓起书包冲出教室之前，他叫住了你，示意你跟他走。

你看着他站在门口等着你，忐忑的拿起书包，跟了过去，一路上他都很沉默，沉默的让你害怕，你生怕自己的小心思被他发觉了，怕他会就此厌恶自己。

他的沉默使你飞快的胡思乱想着，甚至连他停下脚步都没发现，你一头撞进了他的怀里。

你瞬间清醒过来，一边说着抱歉，一边向后退着。可是你向后退的企图被阻止了，他伸手拉住了你的手臂。

没办法你只好抬头看向他，他依旧是那副温文尔雅的样子，只是皱着眉，你想着和他道歉，“教授……”。

“你在躲着我？”他打断了你的话，虽然语调上扬，但你能听出来这是个肯定句，所以你没有回应。

他见你不说话，追问到，“为什么？”

好吧，你最恐惧的事情发生了，他问了为什么，你飞快的在心里盘算着面对着的两条出路。

第一个是找个什么理由欺骗他，不，或者说成搪塞他更好听些，家人生病？你是留学生，这条不行。

那就？你自己生病？不，也不行，你还记得上次你生病时，他可是亲自送你去的医院，还说着留学生家人不在身边，更要好好照顾自己的话，你不想让他再担心了。

第二个呢，就是坦白。说你无法自拔的爱上了他，你也知道这样不太好，爱慕自己的教授传出去总是不太好，所以希望不再见面能使你断掉对他的想法？

你面对着这两个选择，十分犹豫。

他的声音再次传来，“你……家里出什么事了么？”

你赶忙抬起头，下意识的回答他“没有，我家里很好”，说完你骂着自己没脑子，现在就只剩下第二条路了呀？

“那……为什么这几天总见不到你呢？你遇到什么问题了么？”他继续提着问题。

你抬起头，对上他带着担忧的目光，心里一横决定向他坦白，或者说告白，可你不敢看他的眼睛，又再次低下头，“Hiddleston 教授，我……我很喜欢你，从您开始教我，我就十分的崇拜你，可是这个学期，我觉得我有些控制不了这种情感了…………我知道这样不太好，毕竟您是我的老师，可是我甚至……甚至觉得。我……我爱上了你”，说完，你抬起头，解脱般的，再次对上他的目光，“教授，我爱上你了。”

你看到他眼神里充斥着一种你不熟悉的情感，那曾经在你为成为他课代表时雀跃欢呼时出现的目光，在你第无数次向他炫耀你的全A 成绩单时的目光，在你夜里打点滴时他看向你的目光。

当然了这些目光都在你看不到的地方，当你回过头时，他永远是那副温文尔雅的教授模样。

都说爱情使人变笨，所以你读不懂他的目光，你看着他长时间的沉默，有些慌了神，祈求到，“你不要讨厌我……”

你的话被打断了，一个拥抱。

他给你的拥抱，或者说，他把你拉进了怀里。

你的大脑似乎已经处理不了现在的情况了，你就这么楞楞的，任由他抱着你，你闻到了从他身上传来的淡淡的好闻的沉香味，心想，果真如她们所言，是沉香。

你的神游被他的话打断，“傻瓜，我怎么会讨厌你呢。还有，叫我Tom ”

从那天以后大家都知道你成了他的女朋友，据你的室友说，是有几个姑娘去找他时，看到你们在走廊里亲亲我我。

大学里的师生恋并没有你想的那么糟糕，第二天全世界都知道，学校里的黄金单身汉被一个大四的留学生撩到了手，大家都说你真的是欧皇本皇了。

你听着室友的描述，脸火烧一般迅速的红了起来，一直红到了耳朵尖儿，你面对着起哄的室友们，有些手足无措。

刚好桌上的手机亮了起来：

11:30我的办公室见

爱你的Tom 


End file.
